


마지막 영화

by Yujachaa



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yujachaa/pseuds/Yujachaa





	마지막 영화

 

"…사랑해줘서 고마워…!!"

 

마지막 숨이 끌어모아지며 서서히 눈꺼풀이 무거워진다. 누군가 그랬던가, 인생의 마지막 순간엔 겪어왔던 삶이 필름처럼 촤르륵 펼쳐진다고. 지금이 그 순간이구나 싶었다. 눈이 완전히 감기기까진 분명 찰나의 시간일 텐데, 나에겐 영화 한 편을 보는 것만큼의 시간처럼 느껴졌다. 나의 삶이란 영화.

필름이 돌아간다. 현재에서 과거로.   
나 같은 걸 구하기 위해 목숨을 걸고 싸우던 아버지와 동료들의 모습부터, 아버지의 배에 처음 탔던 때, 루피의 생명의 은인이라는 샹크스와의 만남, 스페이드 해적단의 선장이 되었던 때까지 주르륵 펼쳐지며 더욱 과거로 향한다.   
  
필름은 계속 돌아간다.   
  
필름의 끝에 있는 것은, 인생의 가장 많은 부분을 차지하는 것은, 가장 소중한 추억이 있던 곳은……, 루피와 함께 한 모든 날들이었다. 언제나 유쾌한 웃음을 지으며, "에이스으-!", 라는 반가움이 가득 담긴 목소리로, 애정 어린 눈빛으로 나를 부르고 있는 루피가 있다.   
  
  
「에이스으-! 기다려! 같이 가!」   
「에이스! 이거 봐! 내가 잡은 거야! 대단하지?」   
「에이…스는…끄으…죽지마아-! 흐엉….」   
  
  
루피의 모습이 보이자 저절로 웃음이 나온다. 내 바보 동생.   
  
  
  


 

 

 

닭살이 돋아서 루피에게 말한 적은 없지만, 그 녀석은 나의 구원자이자 빛이었다. 내 세상에 유일무이한 존재. 지금의 나를 있을 수 있게 한 근원이자 본질. 나의 삶은 루피의 애정으로부터 비로소 시작되었다.   
  
  
  
소중한 친구이자 형제인 사보는, 친아버지의 악명에 의해 모진 말들을 들으며 비뚤어졌던 내가 처음으로 마음을 열게 된 사람이었다. 사보 덕분에 친구란 것을 알게 되고, 우정을 배우고, 그 친구와 같은 목표를 가지고 함께 하는 데에서 오는 기쁨을 알게 되었지만, 그건 분명 행복했지만, 그뿐이었다. 근본적인 것은 전혀 해결되지 않은 채 가슴속에서 곪아가고 있었다.   
  
  
그런 내게 끊임없이 다가왔던 너, 루피. 내가 살아주길 바라던, 내가 없으면 안된다던 약한 울보 동생이 나에게 삶을 주었다. 언제나 죽기만을 바라왔던 나였다. 나 자신을 쓸모없는 존재라고, 나 같은 건 태어날 가치가 없는 게 아닐까 하는 비관적인 생각들에 사로잡혀 있었다. 그런 내게 루피는 말한 거다. 널 필요로 하는 존재가 있다고. 네가 살아주길 원하는 존재가 있다고. 네게 의지하는 존재가 있다고.   
  
'루피에게만큼은 내가 살아있는 게 가치가 있어. 그 녀석한테만큼은 난 태어나도 괜찮은 존재야.'   
  


그건 검게 물들었던 마음에 파문을 일으키며, 그 어둠을 점차 밝은 색으로 물들여 갔다.   
  
  
그때부터 난 죽기 위해 사는 삶이 아닌, 살기 위한 삶을 살게 되었다. 루피와의 약속, 사보의 부탁 때문이 아니라도 나 자신이 루피의 꿈의 결말을 보고, 계속 그 녀석의 곁에 남아 있고 싶었다. 루피가 준 애정은 세상을 긍정적으로 바라볼 수 있게 만들었다. 루피는 나를 빛으로 이끌었다. 난 항상 울보 동생을 지키고 녀석에게 의지가 되어줄 형으로 있었지만 오히려 내가 루피에게 더 많이 의존해왔단걸 깨닫는다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

난 살아도 되는 걸까. 줄곧 마음에 품고 있던 의문이었다. 살아보면 알 거라던 할배의 말이 맞았다. 해답을 찾았다. 아니, 이미 해답을 알고 있었다는 것을 깨달았다. 그것도 내가 열망해왔던 최고의 해답으로.  _넌 살아도 괜찮아. 이렇게 사람들에게 사랑받는 넌 살아갈 가치가 있어._  

 

 

그러니까, 후회는 없다. 내 인생이 행복과 애정으로 넘쳐날 수 있었던 이유는, 7살짜리 조그만 아이가 주던 맹목적인 사랑으로부터 시작되었으니까.

 

내 삶, 내 생명을 너에게 바쳐도 아깝지 않다. 이 인생은 애초에 네 것이었다. 너로 인해 시작된 삶이니, 널 위해 쓰고 죽는 것도 나쁘지 않아.    
  
  


아아, 루피. 죽어가는 나를 껴안고 있는 네 몸이 두려움과 공포로 덜덜 떨리는 게 마음이 아프지만 기쁘기도 하다. 나에게 네가 크나큰 것처럼 나도 너한테 그런 사람이라는 게 행복하다.   
  


미안해, 루피. 그리고 형이 많이 사랑해.   
나중에…, 아주 오랜 시간이 흐른 뒤에, 다시 만나자.   
  
  
 

 

 

  ―에이스의 눈이 완전히 감기며 마지막 숨이 토해졌다. 그는 그의 행복했던 마지막 영화를 보며 미소 지었다. 

 


End file.
